ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Redux
Pokemon Redux is an American-animated series that will premiere on Friday night on Cartoon Network sometime in 2014 or 2015, and will be produced by Warner Bros. Animation with association with Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. The first season will be based from the Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen games. If FireRed and LeafGreen were remakes of the first games, then Pokemon Redux will be the remake of the still-ongoing Pokemon anime series. The premise surrounds a 10-year-old boy named Dillon, who goes through the Kanto Region to fight in battles, meet many Pokemon, collect 8 badges, compete in the Pokemon League, and set out to stop the evil terrorist organization Team Rocket from executing total domination. MAIN CHARACTERS: Dillon (voiced by Andy Pessoa)-Dillon is the main protagonist of the show. His Pokemon partner is a Charmander. Charmander (voiced by Shinichiro Miki)-Charmander is Dillon's Pokemon partner. The Narrator and the Pokedex (both voiced by Peter Cullen) Lana (voiced by Veronica Taylor)-Lana is Dillon's mom. Professor Oak (voiced by Eric Bauza)-Oak is the Pokemon professor dedicated to Pokemon research. He helps Dillon out with his tasks, and gives him and Gary their starter Pokemon. Gary (voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-Gary is Dillon's rival and Oak's grandson. His partner is a Squirtle. Daisy (voiced by Jennifer Hale)-Daisy is Gary's older sister, and helps Dillon by giving him a Town Map and his Pokemon massages. Gregg (voiced by Eric Loomis)-Gregg is an FBI agent who is sent down to investigate Team Rocket's activities. Later, he is revealed to be the eighth gym leader. His Pokemon he uses constantly, until his gym battle with Dillon, are a Geodude and a Rhyhorn. Joseph (voiced by John DiMaggio)-Joseph is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He and Stalin were named after an infamous Russian dictator. His Pokemon partner is a Zubat. His Zubat later evolved into Golbat, then Joseph catches a Scyther at the Safari Zone. Stalin (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke)-Stalin is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He and Joseph were named after an infamous Russian dictator. His Pokemon partner is a Grimer. His Grimer later evolved into Muk, then Stalin catches a Poliwag while leisurely fishing in Fuschia City. Rattata (voiced by Corey Burton)-Rattata is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He talks(if Meowth can, so can he.) He is very sophisticated, a master of disguise, and has a craving for cheese. Giovanni (voiced by Clancy Brown)-Giovanni is a founder and boss of the Team Rocket organization. His goal is use Pokemon for Team Rocket's deeds to take over the world. He was used as a pawn by Rayzar. Rupert(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-Rupert is the Champion of the Pokemon League. He sometimes helps Dillon on his adventure. He has a Pokemon that Dillon never discovered in all of Kanto---Tyranitar from Johto!!! Rayzar(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)-Rayzar is an alien cyborg and the main villain of Dillon's journeys. He took command of Team Rocket ever since Giovanni learned the error of his ways, and disbanded. His Pokemon is a Dragonite. After his Dragonite got taken away after it is defeated, he is ultimately destroyed by the combined efforts of Dillon's Pokemon: Charizard, Xatu, Gengar, Piloswine, Exeggutor, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Sandslash. GYM LEADERS: There will be Gym Leaders he'll encounter in his journey. Brock(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-leader of Pewter City. He dreams to be a Pokemon Breeder. His Pokemon is an Onix. Misty(voiced by Tara Strong)-leader of Cerulean City. Her Pokemon are Staryu and Goldeen. Lt. Surge(voiced by Adam Baldwin)-leader of Vermilion City. His Pokemon is a Raichu. Erika(voiced by Nikki Yang)-leader of Celadon City. Her Pokemon are Tangela and Vileplume. Koga(voiced by Robert Ito)-leader of Fuchsia City. His Pokemon are Golbat, Venonat, and Muk. Sabrina(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-leader of Saffron City. Her Pokemon are Slowbro, Hypno, Mr. Mime, and Alakazam. Blaine(voiced by Corey Burton)-leader of Cinnabar Island. His Pokemon are Flareon, Magmar, and Arcanine. Gregg(voiced by Eric Loomis)-leader of Viridian City. When he was first met, he was an FBI Agent out to stop Team Rocket. His Pokemon group at first are Geodude, and Rhyhorn. Then, at the eighth gym battle, his Pokemon group are Rhyhorn, Graveler, Sandslash, and Nidoking. ELITE FOUR: The Elite Four are far stronger than any Gym Leader. Lorelei(voiced by Cree Summer)-Lorelei is the first Elite. Her Pokemon are Cloyster, Dewgong, Slowbro, Jynx, and Lapras. Bruno(voiced by Brian Bloom)-Bruno is the second Elite. His Pokemon are Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Onix, and Machamp. Agatha(voiced by Susan Blakeslee)-Agatha is the third Elite. Her Pokemon are Haunter, Golbat, Gengar, Arbok, and Gengar. Lance(voiced by Dave Wittenberg)-Lance is the fourth Elite. His Pokemon are Dragonair, Dragonair, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Dragonite. POKEMON(IN ORDER) THAT DILLON HAD: *Charmander *Spearow *Caterpie *Weedle *Metapod (evolved) *Kakuna (evolved) *Pikachu *Beedrill (evolved) *Butterfree (evolved) *Sandshrew *Gastly *Bellsprout *Charmeleon (evolved) *Fearow (evolved) *Weepinbell (evolved) *Sandslash (evolved) *Haunter (evolved) *Raichu (evolved) *Victreebel (evolved) *Gyarados *Exeggcute *Exeggutor (evolved) *Aerodactyl *Charizard (evolved) *Gengar (evolved) *Natu *Swinub *Xatu (evolved) *Piloswine (evolved) ENGLISH OPENING AND CLOSING THEME: Seasons 1-3 Opening: "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" by ? Seasons 1-3 Ending: "Gotta Catch 'Em All!"(instrumental) by ? LATIN AMERICAN OPENING AND CLOSING THEME: Season 1-3 Opening: "tengo que atraparlos a todos" by ? Season 1-3 Ending: "tengo que atraparlos a todos"(instrumental) by ? JAPANESE OPENINGS AND ENDINGS: "Aim to Be a Pokemon Master" (remix) by Rica Matsumoto more to come... EPISODES: List of episodes... CREW: Executive Producers: Sam Register Producers: TBA Directors: Vinton Hueck, Ciro Nieli, Sam Register, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Todd Waterman Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music By: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: ShoPro, Toon City Inc. Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, ShoPro Distributor: Warner Bros. Animation CHANNELS: USA-Cartoon Network Canada-Teletoon Japan-TV Tokyo Latin America-Cartoon Network UK & Ireland-Cartoon Network Australia-Cartoon Network Germany-Super RTL RATINGS: TV-Y7-FV(USA) TOYS: Hasbro will make the toys based on the show. While Season 1 airs, McDonald's will be promoting the show with toys. The toys are: *Dillon and Charmander *Joseph and Zubat *Stalin and Grimer *Gary and Squirtle +Each of the toys include one McDonald's edition Pokemon card. You can connect two toys at a time, and make your own Pokemon battles. There are about 12 possible combinations for Pokemon battle match up ideas. While Season 3 airs, here are more McDonald's toys as they follows: *Charizard(flapping wings, firing missle from his mouth)*with Dillon's head *Aerodactyl(flapping wings, sounds)*with Dillon's left leg *Gengar(clear and purple, goes invisible when dunked in water)*with Dillon's right leg *Sandslash(claw-slashing action, pop-out spikes)*with Dillon's right arm *Exeggutor(sounds, spinning head)*with Dillon's left arm *Gyarados(bath toy/squirting toy, squirts water from mouth)*with Dillon's chest and torso *---Each toy includes a McDonald's edition Pokemon card and a Dillon body part. Collect all 6 toys to combine all 6 body parts to form the Pokemon Trainer Dillon. SEQUELS: Pokemon: Heart and Soul Pokemon: Alpha and Omega Pokemon: Time and Space Pokemon: Dark and Light Pokemon: Dark and Light 2 Pokemon: Creation and Destruction Pokemon: Black and Blue (film) Pokemon: Red, White and Blue (film) Category:Pokemon Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Nintendo Category:Warner Bros.